


Offerings (#172 Skin)

by ladygray99



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Community: numb3rs100, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Drabble, Handcuffs, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-29
Updated: 2011-06-29
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David accepts Charlie's offer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Offerings (#172 Skin)

Charlie moaned and David shook with lust yet tried to keep his body under control. It wasn't easy with Charlie spread beneath him, arms and legs stretched tight, the steel cuffs wrapped with silk to help protect his soft academic skin.

Charlie rubbed against the sheets trying to find release. David dropped his hand against the already darkened flesh of Charlie's ass. “None of that.”

Charlie moaned again.

David slipped out the plug that had been keeping Charlie stretched and ready. Charlie gasped and lifted his ass, offering it up for David's use. David roughly grabbed Charlie's hips and accepted.


End file.
